A Mother's Ghost
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: Tess met her mother's ghost: Tess's POV


A MOTHER'S GHOST ****

TITLE: A MOTHER'S GHOST

AUTHUR: AlienAdele

E-MAIL: [adelesmith4@yahoo.com][1]

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't own the characters, those you don't know those I do own.

SUMMARY: Tess met her mother's ghost. Tess's POV

CATEGORY: Tess& Max/Unconventional Couples

AUTOR'S NOTE: For all the Rebel Alliancers (Especially PJ Knockwood and Lynette Storey)

RATING: PG 13

*************************

Prologue

As I broke through my pod's layer I could feel that the others wasn't there anymore. I looked around and saw a man coming towards me. I hesitated for a while, not certain if I must trust this stranger. I looked into his eyes and then I knew, I could trust him with my life. As I took his hand I glanced for a last minute at the remaining three empty pods. Where could my family be? It was there that I silently vowed to look for them. Even if it takes me a lifetime

+++++++++++++

NINE YEARS LATER

My name is Tess Harding and this is my life. From the earliest memories I had was of looking for the second part of my soul. I knew that he was somewhere, but I didn't know where to look. I asked my 'father' if he knew of where they could be, but his answer always was,

"Tess, when I find them we will join them"

I looked at him and sighed,

"It's just I'm fifteen and I'm lonely. You don't want me to make friends with the humans"

"You know why that is"

Yes, I did know about the alien hunter that was after us, but I knew that I could be careful. I left the living room and went to my room. As I sat on my bed a soft light came into my room, with a jolt I sat up as the figure appeared. It was a woman in a peach colored tunic; she looked at me and said,

"Ava, my dearest daughter. I knew of your empty soul, that is why I came to you"

"Mother?" I asked

The woman smiled and told me that she was the only one who could help me locate the others. I waited for an answer to my quest then she spoke again,

"Your husband was found by the enemy and was nearly killed, but a memory craft we placed in his brain before we placed him in the pod told us where he was. He's near the cave where your pods were placed"

I looked at the phantom and I knew that this would be the only way for me to find them. I went to my 'father' before I could speak he broke the news.

"Tess. We have to move"

"Where to?" I asked

"We are going to Roswell"

"Why there?" I asked him

He looked at me and told me that it was where the others were located. My heart skipped a beat and I knew that this is where my life would begin. I looked at him and asked,

"When are we leaving?"

He looked into my face and saw the eagerness in it.

"As soon as possible"

I left the room and dashed towards my room. I fell onto my bed and cried

"Why are you crying, Ava?" I heard a voice

"Mother, I'm crying with joy. I've found them at last"

"There is just one thing I want to warn you about"

"What is it?" 

"Don't get pregnant. That is not yet"

"Why?"

"Well, Kivar is still on the throne and he needs your baby to ensure the throne"

"You don't have to worry. I'm still young and I need a future"

She also told me that my protector mustn't know about my human emotions. I asked her why mustn't he know and her answer was.

"Antarians don't have emotions like humans. The emotions they have are showed by colors and not by the face"

I told her that I wouldn't let that happen again. Slowly the light dimmed and I was sitting alone in my room again. I sat still for I don't know how long and when I came to my senses my 'father' called me. I went downstairs and asked him what he wanted. He looked at me and replied,

"Tess, we are leaving first thing in the morning. There's just one thing I want to ask you"

"What is it?" I asked

He sat next to me and confirmed my worst nightmare,

"When Zan learns about his destiny with you, you must get pregnant by him"

"Why, why is that important?"

"It would ensure the future of the Antarian throne"

"I would help him with his destiny, but I will not become pregnant!"

He looked at me and knew that it was too soon to force me into doing this. He told me that we would talk about this in the future.

The next day came quick and when I looked again we were on our way to Roswell. Wit anticipation in my heart I waited for that first meeting. Weeks went by and I met the group, I could see that Max was madly in love with Liz and I didn't want to deprive him of happiness. I went home one day after I told them who I was near tears, but I went to my room where I could cry. Unexpectedly the door bursts open and the man 'my father' the group called Nasedo came in. I tried to hide my tears, but failed.

"How dare you!" he shouted and a bright purple light surrounded him

"What?" I asked

"How dare you show human emotions. You are an Antarian!"

"I might have Antarian blood in me, but I'm human too!" I screamed

Slowly the tears flowed and I said,

"Zan has someone in his life and I won't break them up"

Again he gave me the order and left.

The year went by fast and I faced my sixteenth birthday. I didn't tell Max about my feelings for him, because I knew that he loved Liz. Then the day I feared the most came. Max came running into the CrashDown and with shock he informed us that Nasedo is dead. I just stood there, not knowing what I must do. Where am I going to stay now? Luckily that question didn't last long. The sheriff told me that I could stay with them. I left the CrashDown to pack my bags, when I saw my mother again

"Mother, I. I don't know what to do"

"Ava, go to the cave. You will find a secret room in there. Then your questions will be answered".

"I just have to pack my bags"

So I was totally alone now. As I packed my stuff the tears came again. I tried not to cry, but it was so natural to me that nothing could stop them from coming. I moved my stuff into the Valenti household and told Kyle that there was something I have to do. I went up to the cave unaware of Max following me. I stepped into the dark cave and went to where my pod stood. Gradually I caressed the surface when suddenly a door opened in front of me. I stepped into it and saw that it was a communication chamber. I went over to the computer and suddenly lights flickered on and one of the screens flickered on and then I saw her. This time it was a live link to where my mother was on Antar.

"Ava, it is so good to see you in person and not like a ghost"

"Mother, what is going on?"

"Ava, I can see that there's something troubling you. What is it?"

it was as if I couldn't help it, but my human emotions came through and I started to cry.

"Mom, I love Zan so much that it hurts, but he already have someone"

As I tried to bare my soul to my mother she looked at the entrance of the hidden chamber. I turned around and saw Max standing there

"I…I never knew that you felt this way about me"

"Max, I know that it is hard to comprehend, but even if Nasedo tried to force me to come closer to you I became closer. I love you with my entire life and soul"

He stepped closer to me and placed his hand on my cheek and whispered,

"I feel the same way about you"

I went to him and we kissed. 

"Max, I will always be there for you"

My mother looked at us and told us that there might be a way for us to remember who we were before we were placed in the pods. I looked with pleading eyes at Max and 'asked' him if it might be useful to him

"It wouldn't hurt to know what kind of king I was"

I turned to my mother and told her that we want it. So she gave us a kind of crystal to place on our foreheads at night. We took it and went out. While we walked to our houses Max looked at me and said,

"I would do this, but I don't know if it would work"

"Max, when I first saw my mother a year ago she told me that our protector made a deal with the enemy"

Max stood still and looked at me,

"What was the deal?"

I shut my mouth and then spoke,

"I…I don't want to reveal it. It's not right. I told Nasedo that I would never do it"

"Tess, please tell me"

I sat down and said,

"Max. The deal was to get pregnant and return to Antar with your child, that's not all. I must betray you to Kivar"

He looked shocked at me and said,

"What are you going to do?"

"I refused to do it. I told him that I'm too young"

We walked further and he stopped at the Valenti's house. I opened the door and stepped into the house

"I'll see you soon" he said and placed a kiss on my cheek

"Sure" 

I went to my room and lie on my bed, I also placed the crystal on my forehead and closed my eyes.

__

Memory

I sat in the castle and looked at the triple moon that graced the sky. It was the day before my wedding, the door opened and my mother came in,

"Ava, you need rest. Your color shows a deep amber"

"Mother, I can't sleep. I'm worried. What if Zan doesn't really love me?"

"Why would you say that?"

I stood up and stood next to the window and said,

"I overheard Vilandra saying to Zan that he's making a big mistake by marring me"

"Don't worry about that. Vilandra's just worried about her own betrothal"

I went to bed and closed my eyes. The hours went by fast and then I stood next to my father in the church. I walked slowly towards the pulpit and saw Zan standing there waiting. The ceremony went by fast and we were declared husband and wife

End of Memory

I sat up and cried, but this time with joy. Every one of my memories is in tact. I wonder how Max's memory came on. I went to the phone and dialed his number

"Max here"

"Hi, Max. It's me Tess"

"I was just about to call you"

I asked him about his memory retrieval and he told me that he remembered everything. He could even remember the day we were killed by Kivar. He told me that now that he remembered who he was he could never go back to Liz. My heart skipped a beat and I whispered

"I love you Max"

"I love you too Tess"

I placed the receiver back and I sighed. My True Love remembers me. It's just how could I keep him from Liz? No problem there, the memory chip proved to be affective.

The next day Max was waiting for me outside the house and he looked different,

"Max? What is this about?"

"Tess, it's just I can't wait any longer. Will you marry me again?"

"M…Max, Yes I will"

I embraced him and asked,

"When do you want to get married?"

"What about now?"

"Sure!"

So we eloped to Vegas and said our wedding vows. Max then gave me the best present ever. He told me that we are returning to Antar. We went to the cave after telling Isabel and Michael about our plan. Michael was rather shocked,

"Max, what about the Skins here on Earth?"

"When we vanquished Kivar on Antar I will come back and destroy them"

Isabel went over to her brother and hugged him,

"Just promise me one thing"

"What?"

"Remember me and when the time is right come for us"

"I will"

I looked at them and said,

"We'll be back"

Max and I went to the pod chamber and placed the crystal into the Granilith. The relic came to life and we went into the Granilith. We felt the moving of the rocks and all of the sudden we were in space looking down onto the Earth.

+++++++++++++++

ANTAR

The Granilith came to halt and we were in the forest. As we climbed out of the Granilith I could feel that I was more at home here as what I was on Earth. I could see that Kivar was still in power and we were in a hot zone. Unexpectedly someone came out of hiding and when they saw who we were they rejoiced. I went to one of the fugitives and when I looked closer I saw that it was my mother

"Mother, I'm glad to finally see you in the flesh."

"That goes for me too," she said and we hugged

Max looked at us and said that we had to move fast before Kivar's servicemen came for us. We left the open spaces and went into hiding, while we were sitting in the cave my mother came up to me and asked why Rath and Vilandra didn't come with us. I looked at her and said,

"They decided to stay on Earth, but we promised to return there and bring them back"

"Kivar won't be pleased if Vilandra doesn't stand next to him"

"I know, but when Nicholas confirmed who she was she decided not to repeat the history"

I turned around and saw one of our allies coming towards Max,

"Sire, we just saw Kivar's men near the Granilith. We think Kivar will come soon"

"Get your weapons! We are going to strike while the iron is hot"

"Yes, sir"

So it is happening, we are going to finish the war Kivar started. We ran out of the cave with New Hope burning in our hearts. Kivar was struck by surprise and just as soon as what the war began it ended. Antar was free again Max looked at my mother and said,

"It's time for us to go and get the others, but there's a problem"

"What is it?" she asked

Max told her that the Granilith was just capable of this one mission and there was no way to go and get the others. My mother looked at him and told him that there were two ships. The one we already used, but the other one's capable of being used twice. So she took us to that ship and we bid farewell and told her that we will return shortly.

+++++++++ 

EARTH

Isabel and Michael was sitting in the chamber when we arrived, as I stepped out I told Isabel that Kivar was dead and that it was time for us to return to Antar. Isabel looked at me and said,

"There's nothing left for me on Earth. Alex is dead and I don't feel like staying on a planet where I'm constantly hunted"

"Michael what about you?" Max asked

Michael told us that even if Maria was his True Love it was time for him to go back. We stood in a circle and recorded a message saying to our friends that we won't forget them and with that we left for Antar.

~END~

__

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



End file.
